First Impressions
by Crimson Sakura Princess
Summary: Men were all the same. Why couldn't one man prove that stereotype wrong? "Not Neji Hyuuga. Never that incompetent jerk." TenTen would definitely be proven wrong.


Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto and all it's characters, but i'm afraid that if I did then that would be called stealing and unfortunately i'm just past the age limit for juvie.

A/N: Hey everyone! For those of you who know who I am by now on the website, I would like to briefly inform those of you that I am about to come out with another chapter for my sequel "I Hate To Love You" as well as a couple of other stories i'm working on. Now, onto the story. This is a little ficlet i've worked on honestly for the past few months. It was written on paper and typed as soon as it was finished. I know I should be focusing on schoolwork, but writing is my passion so I couldn't resist myself when I wrote this one. TenTen and Neji are a newfound favorite of mine and I absolutely love them. As my first Neji/TenTen fanfic, I wish all of you happy reading! Hope you like it!

_

* * *

_

_What a nice day. I don't even wanna think about training._

Konohagakure. A wonderful village to grow up in. TenTen couldn't imagine growing up anywhere else. She craned her neck towards the heavens, a grin upon her face as she saw the cerulean sky littered with fluffy white clouds. The sun gleamed strongly into her cinnamon irises, lifting a hand to visor her face.

Today she and her team of nearly four years were scheduled for training in Training Cell #2 with good old Gai-Sensei. As Chunnin, you would think there was no need of training together anymore, seeing as they already proved themselves as being among the few elite shinobi in Konoha. TenTen usually never minded spending time with her teammates, but for some reason or another, she just couldn't stomach it today- training that was.

A frown began to bestow her once grinning expression. That was why she was on a promenade alone through the main streets of her childhood village. So she could get her mind off of training.

Like water, an image of her teammate started to seep into her most private of thoughts: long black hair as handsome as anyone's mane she's ever seen, opaque orbs so hypnotizing a mere glance had you entranced. A silhouette came into view with a lean physique, tall stature and broad shoulders.

TenTen quickly shook her head as if trying to disperse of the thoughts through her ear canals. Dammit, how she hated the way her mind betrayed itself. Luckily she wasn't a master of Genjutsu or else she'd definitely be fucked big time.

Neji.

Fuck that stoic statue of a man for all his worth. How dare he shove his tongue down that bitch's throat and expect her to act as if nothing happened? Men, TenTen concluded bitterly, were all bastards, even the silent _'I know i'm hot so im gonna let the ladies come to me'_type like Neji.

He really had some nerve. Not that she cared about him like that or anything, but she just couldn't stomach the image of him with anybody in an intimate relationship. Was she just over-reacting? Of course not, besides it wasn't her fault he thought that meeting a girl around the same training spot TenTen used since her Gennin year was the smartest place to meet in tryst.

TenTen felt her blood boil just at the thought of that village girl all over him like that. What did she have that TenTen didn't?

_Like I fuckin' care anyway..._

But just as she predicted in the first place, she self examined herself despite her better judgement, fully contradicting herself.

Looking down, TenTen's chest did little to hide the view of the trodden ground and her sandaled feet. Despite her average assets, she had something to fall back on, besides her subtle beauty and that was her physique. TenTen was about one of the few kunoichi in her year who was the most nimble; as graceful as a butterfly and as limber as a ballerina.

Years of rigorous training with Gai-Sensei along with her own personal training had developed her body into a svelte, slightly toned form. Along with her subtle curves, warm brown irises and a pretty smile guys simple fell for, TenTen still couldn't understand what that other girl could possibly have to score a shinobi like Neji.

_It all doesn't add up...the only thing she had going for her are those things she calls breasts and what the hell is up with her ass? It's bigger than the goddamn sun..._

And that's when it all added up. Neji was just like any other man. Sex crazed, perverted and lingered their stares on any voluptuous woman that passed by.

_That...__**bastard**__._

"Hey, have any of you seen TenTen?," Gai questioned with slight worry in his forehead.

Rock Lee shook his head. "No I do not. Wherever she is, she should be arriving soon. Did you not tell her, Neji?," he spoke in the Byakugan user's direction.

Neji knew why TenTen hadn't shown up, trying his best to hide his flush. Nodding his head, he turned his back to them and masqueraded his embarrassment.

"Yes, but i'm afraid I don't know where she is at the moment either."

"Well that doesn't help very much."

"Neji," began Gai, an idea popping into his head, "Use your Byakugan!"

"Sensei, if you haven't forgotten, finding TenTen among the villagers would prove difficult. Plus Konoha is too vast for the proximity of my Byakugan," Neji explained while crossing his arms.

"Then someone shall seek her, I would like training to be over with quickly today."

Before anyone could suggest who to take up the job of finding the twin bunned kunoichi, Neji already began towards the exit of the training grounds.

"I'll find her."

Neji had searched almost half an hour for his kunoichi teammate with no luck. Then it had clicked to him where she might be. Her own house maybe? And to think he was seaching all over Konoha for a petite girl like her.

And so Neji solemnly trekked to TenTen's house which was like nearly on the other side of Konoha. Convenient, ne?

_When I find her, I swear..._

Hoping to find her on his way, the Byakugan Chunnin simply gave up and went on an impulse buy at a local restaurant. Looking for a petite, cinnamon eyed kunoichi was tougher than it looked.

After ordering his usual treat, four dumpling kabobs, Neji walked around the building where an array of benches were placed for the customers to sit on. And wouldn't fate him him right in the face when he came across the weapon's master herself.

_What the...what's she wearing? And who's that guy she's talking to? Is this where she's been instead of training?_

TenTen upon finding Neji earlier with that other girl, decided to use that unwanted encounter to her advantage, not her weakness. To teach Neji a lesson. A lesson on...first impressions. To judge not on looks, but the person. She was going to teach him the hard way and let him face the harsh reality that most of the time people _did _judge on looks alone and not the person. And what better way to teach Neji than for him to encounter her with a guy just as she had encountered him with a girl? The ironic part? TenTen was dressed to flaunt just like that girl he was with earlier.

The guy TenTen was conversing with was someone who looked very familiar. Was he the guy who worked here? Why on earth would she want to talk with him?

_This must have been what she was thinking when she caught me with that girl. I barely even knew her...I don't blame TenTen at all for wanting to get back at me._

As it all began to dawn on the inquisitive shinobi, he continued to stare at the evolved beauty named TenTen. She was always beautiful, not the most blessed when it came to curves, but Kami were her eyes pretty and her smile was about as infectious as her giggles. Lovely. In Neji's opaque eyes at least.

Her long, chocolate brown hair cascaded down her back, the silken tendrils tickling her waistline. Neji hasn't seen her hair down since they were nine. He almost forgot how long her mane really was. A large amount of her skin was exposed, mostly her back and her legs were the most prominent in her cute little sundress, the colour of sakura blossoms in the prime of spring.

He had to pause. Since when the hell has anyone known TenTen- **tomboy **TenTen- to wear anything that wasn't fishnet or mesh and covering less than half her own body?

He wasn't sure why he was feeling jealous, but he couldn't deny the boiling of his blood that made his hands clench into fists and his teeth to grit together.

Was this how TenTen had felt when she saw that girl? Neji was feeling an array of emotions that embarked too quickly for his own good. His spur of jealousy heightened moment after moment, hating the way that guy was staring into her cinnamon irises, guilty that he had drove his kunoichi partner to such lengths as her own way of getting even with him. It was not a coincidence that she chose this restauraunt only to stumble upon an attractive male employee who so happened to like her.

_She set this up...damn you, TenTen._

Of course Neji would be hurt, seeing as one of the few kunoichi here in Konoha whom he admired had actually managed to reach him right where it truly hurt.

His heart.

TenTen noticed her date had averted his gaze past her eyes and was now puzzlingly fixated at something new. She followed his gaze and instantly felt her heart drop.

It was Neji. His brows were furrowed together as though confused yet hurt at the same time. Her plan was going completely and utterly wrong. He was supposed to be jealous, not upset. He was supposed to tell the guy to back off before he knocked his lights out. Why had she felt tears prickling her perfect, brown eyes?

"Neji..."

He said nothing but continued to stare at her. Her beauty. Soon a waiter with his order came from out the back door with his tray of dumplings. The black haired shinobi lost his appetite.

"Sir?"

"My apologies, I must be going. Please, give my order to that pretty maiden over there."

Neji turned on his heel and left with the dignity he had left. TenTen was speechless when the waiter placed the kabobs onto the bench she was sharing with the restaraunt employee. They were her favorite, one of the many things she and Neji had in common with eachother.

"Who was that guy? You know him?"

"Gomenasai," apologized the weapon's master, abruptly rising onto her high heeled feet. "I have to go."

She dashed immediately after her shinobi teammate, fiding it difficult with her feet in four inch stilettos. TenTen didn't know how her Godaime did it, going back and forth to work each day and never taking off her heels for a second. It was torture for a tomboy like the weapon's master.

But the pain she was feeling in her feet was numbed with the hurt she had let claim her heart for the guy she's crushed on for God knows how long. The guy with the handsome long hair, the hypnotizing opaque orbs he called eyes. She never meant for him to be hurt as well.

Turning the corner, she rushed out torwards the direction he had disappeared to. TenTen stopped running, lips wobbling at the sight that was before her eyes. Even more heartbreaking than seeing him with the village tramp with the large ass and huge breasts.

He was gone.

_Why? Doesn't he?...._

Her thoughts trailed off when she heard footsteps approach from behind her. Neji. Her heart felt as if it would beat straight out of her chest, cheeks hot with embarrassment. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears. She'd die before she let him see her cry.

"TenTen-"

"Who was she?"

Neji opened his mouth to respond then quickly closed it. He didn't know how to tell her and what made things worse was that he could hear her sniffling. Why on earth would she be crying? It should be him who should be crying. What with her prancing around as one of the loveliest girls he's ever seen, blessing every shinobi but him with her presence.

"Neji....who was she?"

"I'm sorry TenTen...please, don't cry-"

"WHO-WAS-SHE?!!!," demanded the sundress clad kunoichi, abruptly turning around, not caring if he saw her tears or not.

He swallowed hard when he saw the anger in her eyes, the minute veins frayed pink from fresh tears as one trickled down her porcelain coloured cheek.

"TenTen..." Neji reached out and brushed warm fingers against her tear stained cheek, feeling the saltine droplet travel down his palm. He wasn't prepared for what was to happen next; her numbing slap, her tirade of colourful profanity afterwards. He's never seen such emotion in her before. He felt like a complete, stoic fool.

"You're no different than those other guys who want a girl merely for her body and not for her mind! Stupid ass!"

"I can explain, TenTen-"

"No, I don't even want to hear it! You'd rather have a fuckin' skank! I know how you men think!"

"TenTen-"

"And to think I actually liked you-"

"_TenTen_!"

The enraged kunoichi abruptly stopped her shouting, shooting the Hyuuga one of the dirtiest looks he's seen yet. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that she was extremely pissed off. Neji didn't know if he could handle another one of her heartless slaps.

"...You liked me?"

"Yeah genius- _liked_- you..." TenTen lowered her head as her cheeks flushed pink against her better judgement. "...Not anymore at least..."

She saw out of her peripheral as he stepped closer to her, nearly enclosing the space that was between them with his strong, masculine demeanor. TenTen inhaled and could smell the warmth of his body, scents of heady foliage and different woods teasing her senses. She completely lied when she told him she didn't like him anymore.

"Are you sure about that TenTen?," he tried, his voice lower than she remembered.

When she didn't respond, he took the initiative to persuade her just a bit harder. "...Look at me."

Reluctantly she lifted her cinnamon irises to look at him. Just as he requested. TenTen could see a murkiness in his silverine eyes, not from colour, but from something else. Affection perhaps?

"Are you sure?," he asked again, this time with more determination.

TenTen was speechless when he suddenly constricted a strong arm around her waist, forcing a gasp from her clamped lips. She could feel her dress bunch up when he pulled her closer, her heart feeling as it were either going to explode or beat straight from her chest, one of the two.

"...Because I like **you**."

"Wha?...You do?"

Neji smiled and TenTen could have sworn she was in heaven. Butterflied batted their wings ferociously against her stomach as a deeper colour bled her porcelain cheeks.

"I was a fool, TenTen. A fool to let you pass me every day without you ever knowing of my feelings."

He lifted his free hand to dry a freelance tear that had rolled subconsciously down her face. "You mean more to me than some mere tramp."

"Neji..."

"I apologize if i've hurt your feelings in any way. I never meant for you to see me like that."

She cocked a knowing smirk up at the apologetic Byakugan user. "Seeing you like what? Groping that girl's ass or shoving your tongue down her throat?"

"Both," he admitted with a slight blush.

TenTen sighed while looking towards the side, unsure of whether to forgive him or not. The boy whom she grew up with. Neji Hyuuga, the man that she swooned over the first time she looked into his hypnotizing pearls. Finally she fixed her eyes onto his face, observing his genuine smile.

"Okay. I forgive you. But don't get too happy 'cause now you have to make up for that."

He shrugged with his smile still as handsome as ever on his face. "That's fine with me. I don't mind making it up to you..."

They stared into eachother's eyes for the longest moments of TenTen's teenage life. His face slowly closing the space between them, each inch of enclosed distance making her heart beat twice as hard as the last, veins thrumming with anxiety.

"TenTen! Neji! There you are!" They both stopped, simultaneously blinking in embarrassment.

_He was going to...And we were so close..._

Neji unraveled his arm from her waist, allowing her to turn around to see their taijutsu teammate, spandex and all, tunning towards them. The closer he came, the more his saucer-wide eyes grew, particularly towards his kunoichi team member and her new attire.

"TenTen," Rock Lee remarked incredulously, "What are you wearing? We have training-"

"I know...but..."

She bit her lip, eyes darting around while trying to muster up an explanation as to why she wasn't at training. Just then, like her knight in shining armour, Neji stepped forwards in front of her and approached Rock Lee himself.

"She just came back from her cousin's wedding. TenTen had to go in short notice. I just ran into her myself," he explained while TenTen stared at him with subtle marvel. What couldn't the Byakugan user not do?

"Plausible enough. A little far fetched, but believable."

Glancing beyond Neji at the sundress clad kunoichi, Rock Lee sprouted a sheepish smile, blushing. "Umm, you look pretty today, TenTen."

"Arigatou Rock Lee."

Neji didn't like Lee's wandering eyes one bit and decided to send him away before he pissed him off any further.

"Is it alright if you tell Gai-Sensei about TenTen? I'll take her home so she can change for training."

"Are you sure? Would she not prefer me to escort her home instead?," Rock Lee pursuaded.

TenTen then stepped forward, a hand on Neji's shoulder with a small smile. "Umm...I think Neji wouldn't mind walking me home. Thank you for offering though, Lee..."

"Oh, very were then." The spandex clad taijutsu Chunnin sighed in defeat, eyes descended towards the ground with a small frown." I'll see you two at training then. Gai-Sensei and I really have to catch up on our training anyways."

The two waved him off as he began to leave, relief in their eyes when he began to disappear among the distant dispersement of Konoha vilagers. Alone once more, Neji found it safe to enwrap his arms around her once more, TenTen responding with her arms circled around his neck.

"TenTen, there's something else i've been meaning to tell you, but I haven't had the chance."

She felt her breath quicken, fingers fumbling with one another behind his neck. Whatever he was going to tell her, she had a feeling it was about their relationship. Maybe he wanted to compliment her or better yet ask to be her boyfriend. TenTen shifted her eyes nervously away from his blatant stare.

"What is it?"

Neji gently brought a hand to her chin and cupped it, lifting her face to force her wonderful cinnamons to stare into his murky irises. She was so very beautiful.

"I like you...but..."

_Oh no! Here it is!_

"-But you're not into me," TenTen whispered sadly, eyes welling with salt water.

Neji's expressions remained as it was, placidly calm with that miniature grin still on his cute face. She had not a clue what was going on inside his head.

"What?...What did I say?"

"TenTen, you know that going to conclusions isn't the most flattering attribute for a kunoichi," he whispered softly, lowering his face downwards.

Her nerves were a helpless wreck as she felt his lips touch hers. That could have been about the most pleasant feeling in the entire world yet she felt like she was the only one, the only lucky girl to have experienced such a fascinating feeling.

Pressed against eachother, it felt as though they were there for an eternity. As if both had no cares in the world, had all the time in thet world to spend with eachother. A surge jolted through her spine when he tightened his arms around her waist, fingers spanning along the small of her back. It felt as thought her body was meant especially for him, both of their bodies molded against one another; conjoined. One.

"I love you, TenTen. I really do. You and no one else."

His confession was the equivalence of seeing a thousand sunrises and sunsets in the span of only a minute. She thought she felt tears prickle the edges of her pretty cinnamons, gazing up at him with her glistening doe-like eyes.

"Neji...I love you too."

A smile graced his features. Never had he looked more handsome. Approachable. She liked this side of him. And to think she thought first impressions were everything. Time determined how you felt about a person. Yet somehow when she first saw him, she knew he was going to be someone special.

_Did first impressions play a part in her feelings for him today?_

"So...what about that girl?"

"What girl?," Neji said with a playful smirk.

TenTen giggled as she reached up to adorn his lips with another lingering kiss, fingers intwining into his long mane of obsidian locks.

"Just checking..."

_Well. Maybe a little._

* * *

A/N: Aww, it's so cute! I know you guys think it was cute too, why don't you review the story to tell me a little more in detail!


End file.
